Alaric Saltzman (TV)
Alaric Saltzman is the new history teacher in Mystic Falls. He is well aware that vampires exist, do to his wife's death by Damon Salvatore Early Life The Saltzman family came to Texas in 1755. Though his ancestors lived in Texas, Alaric grew up in Boston, Massachusettes. Years later he met his future wife, Isobel Flemming-Saltzman. She had a unique interest in vampires. Alaric thought it was silly and often teased her about it. He found out that he had made a mistake with that when he came home and found a vampire, sucking the blood, and life, out of Isobel. Police never found her body, so they all assumed she was dead. Alaric was the only one who knew about Isobel's obsession. It is found out later in the series that she is undead. Days before she died, she gave him a ring and told him to always wear it. It was found out later that if he wore that ring, he was safe from dying. Alaric wanted to get revenge on Damon for what he did, which is the reason he moved to Mystic Falls. He is also known as "The History Teacher." Season One After the recent death of, William Tanner (TV), Alaric Saltzman took his job as a history teacher. Mr. Tanner never was too fond of Jeremy Gilbert and named Jeremy's file "Jack Ass File." Alaric threw the file away and decided to give Jeremy a clean start by giving him extra credit assignments about the history of Mystic Falls. Jenna Sommers, Jeremy and Elena Gilbert's aunt and legal guardian, showed an immediate attraction to Alaric. Eventually he started to love her too. Jenna was always comfortable talking about Isobel with him, she felt that he needed to let it all out. Alaric soon met Logan Fell, the weather man and Jenna's old flame. He killed Logan with a stake in the heart, when he found out that Logan was a vampire. After that it was revealed that Alaric Saltzman was a vampire hunter. We later find out that Elena's birth mother's name was Isobel, leading everyone to think that "his" Isobel was her mother. Alaric never had a child with her, but John Gilbert did. Alaric never knew about this child. Alaric never believed that this was the same woman until Jenna showed him a piture, who he recognized as his dead wife. He was confused and angry that she never told him, so he left. He told Jenna that he needed time before Elena started asking questins about Isobel. Alaric was well aware that Damon had killed his wife. Damon taunted him about it in front of everyone. When he was alone with Alaric he revealed that he turned Isobel into a vampire, then he killed him. Because of his ring Alaric survived. Alaric became closer with Damon when they teamed up to find Isobel. Alaric helps Damon in freeing Stefan from the pain and torture of the tomb vampires. He knew that he had to get Samantha Gibbons out of the house, but he was unaware that Damon would kill her. Pearl and her daughter Anna later arrived to find several vampires dead. Alaric was helping Damon save Stefan because Damon told him that Pearl would help him find Isobel. Later when Alaric found out that Damon lied he punched him. Isobel soon came to Mystic Falls and told Alaric to give Elena a message. He refused after everything that she put him through and then he left. She caught up with him outside the Mystic Grill, and threatned to go on a killing spree if he didn't send the message. Alaric did as she asked and gave the message to Elena, Stefan and Damon. Alaric took off his ring to prove that he wasn't afraid of her. She compelled him to get over her. Then, showing that she still cared for him, she compelled him to never take off his ring. After John Gilbert turned on a device to kill vampires, Stefan, Damon, Anna, and several other vampire were affected. stefan was spotted so Alaric led the man to another vampire, saving Stefan's life.